


A Swim

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB Canon Era Vignettes [9]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Episode: s01e10 Points, Established Relationship, M/M, i mean what else do you expect from me, sex in the lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Dick's going for a swim. Lew decides to join him.





	A Swim

In Austria, Lew wakes to Dick pressing tender kisses to his throat, an arm curled around his shoulders. Lew makes a soft noise of contentment, lying back against the pillows.

“Morning, Lew,” Dick greets softly, moving to kiss Lew’s cheek now. He needs a shave- since Bastogne he’s become lax with the razor. He wonders if he’ll ever lose the habit- like the drinking, it’s second nature to him at this point.

“It’s early,” Lew grunts.

“It’s ten-thirty,” Dick admonishes. “We missed breakfast.”

Lew fumbles for his flask, holding it up. “My breakfast is right here.”

Dick sighs, shaking his head. “I’m going for a swim. Do you wanna join me?”

Lew cracks an eye open. “It’ll be freezing this early.”

Dick shrugs. “I don’t mind it.”

“I’ll catch up with you,” Lew agrees. “I have to check the post.”

“Okay.” Dick smiles, kissing Lew on the lips this time, then rolls out of bed. Lew admires his naked figure as he fetches his swim trunks and undershirt from.his footlocker, his dog tags clinking against his chest as he straightens. He smiles at Lew and gets dressed, grabbing a towel and pulling on his boots before he turns to Lew again.

“Going my way?” Dick asks, smiling.

“Always,” says Lew.

*

In the lake, later- after Dick has shown Lew the photographs and Lew has offered Dick a job and a life in New Jersey- Lew jumps into the lake with his all of his clothes still on. He surfaces with a gasp, teeth chattering in the cold, and Dick laughs and jumps in with him.

“R-r-red h-headed es-eskimo,” Lew stutters out. “It’s f-f-fucking  _ f-freezing _ in here!”

“You’ll adjust,” Dick admonishes gently. “It’s not so bad after a few minutes.”

“Says you,” Lewis grovels. “You’re half fish, aren’t you?”

“Maybe in a past life,” Dick teases. He swims close to Lew, crowding him up against the dock. “Your job offer...I’ve been thinking about it, Lew, and I think you meant more than a job.”

Lew looks away, nervous. “Maybe,” he says.

“You want me to live with you,” Dick says. “To be  _ with _ you.” He takes Lew’s chin in his hand, tilting Lew’s head up so he’s looking back at him. “That’s what you want, isn’t it, Lew?”

“Dick,” Lew gasps raggedly. “I-I love you.”

Dick smiles knowingly. He doesn’t reply, reaching under the water and unbuckling Lew’s belt. It falls to the riverbed, and Dick’s fingers work open Lew’s fly. Lew gasps, pressing back against the dock as Dick’s hand slips under his waist, strong fingers curling around his cock. The water doesn’t feel so cold anymore, Lew notices vaguely.

“I’ll live with you,” Dick whispers, kissing Lew’s neck, nosing his collar open. “I’ll live with you, Lew.”

“Dick,” Lew moans, clutching the major’s shoulders, “I’m gonna…hnn...I want you in me...”

“Okay,” says Dick, and turns Lew around, pressing him against the dock and tugging his pants down.


End file.
